Cambiando de Gumi a Gumiya
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: En su curiosidad Gumi decidió hacer un experimento...convertirse en un chico.¿Qué problemas traerá esto a todos su compañeros? ¿Y que tipos de problemas le causara a ella?
1. Chapter 1

Gumi miraba atenta a cierto Kagamine…desde hacía ya un tiempo le daba por observarlo, y no solo a él, miraba a Dell, Piko, Kaito e incluso a su propio hermano Gakupo…a todos los vocaloid masculinos tenia bajo observación; los escaneaba de pies a cabeza, como si fueran bichos raros fuera de su comprensión…hasta que decidió ir con el señor que los cuidaba, mejor conocido como "master" y decirle lo que pensaba, o tramaba

-¡master!-grito entrando a la oficina del señor que solo levanto la vista y la recibió con una sonrisa

-Gumi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Problemas de nuevo?-le pregunto con suma tranquilidad, ya conocía la hiperactividad de la pelo verde

-nop- negó fuertemente con la cabeza para después míralo a los ojos y con gran energía le dijo lo que quería -¡quiero ser hombre!-

El pobre señor casi se cae de su cómoda silla al escuchar la petición de la chica

-¡¿qué?-

-lo que oyó, quiero ser hombre master-volvió a repetir causando que su "master" suspirara

-Gumi, eso es imposible-la chica frunció el seño y realizo un puchero infantil

-¡no lo es!-golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el escritorio tirando unas cuantas plumas –solo haga un cuerpo masculino para mi, y transferimos toda mi información a ese cuerpo, sencillo ¿verdad?-le dijo mirándolo, el señor volvió a suspirar

-¿y para que lo quieres?-

-¡para ver que se siente!- "master" la miro pidiendo una explicación –quiero saber que se siente ser hombre, que piensan, porque actúan así, ¡todo!- explico con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Gumi…-la susodicha se recargo en el escritorio y junto sus manos

-¡por favor!-suplico, el señor suspiro por tercera vez

-está bien-Gumi se levanto y dio un grito de alegría –pero será por poco tiempo-le advirtió, la chica asintió –te llamare cuando tenga el "cuerpo" listo para transferir los datos-

Gumi se coloco firme y realizo un saludo militar-¡sí señor!-dijo antes de salir corriendo, "master" se quedo estático…después de unos segundos comenzó a dibujar el que sería el nuevo cuerpo de la peli verde.

La chica llego muy feliz al hogar que compartía con todos sus compañeros; no dijo nada de su visita y petición a "master", y no por mentir, o ser mala…quería darles una sorpresa a todos y por supuesto, a ella misma.

Paso alrededor de dos meses, donde Gumi estuvo pendiente del teléfono y la computadora esperando algún mensaje de "master", estaba emocionada, y se le notaba

-Gumi, ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Miku al verla literalmente pegada al computador, la peli verde se separo y le dedico una sonrisa

-estaba…limpiando el monitor-

-¿con la cara?- antes de que Gumi respondiera sonó el teléfono de la casa, la chica se levanto y como cohete corrió a contestar, casi tirando a Piko que iba a contestar

-tranquila…-le dijo el peliblanco antes de irse, Gumi le dio una sonrisa apenada, cuando vio al chico lejos decidió hablar

-¿diga?-pregunto emocionada; aunque las últimas veces eran de cosas sin importancia

-Gumi, ya está listo-le dijo la voz de "master" por el auricular, se ilumino su rostro de la joven

-¡enseguida voy!-grito y colgó, antes de salir fue interceptada por Lily

-¿adónde vas?-

-a caminar-dijo y salió corriendo, la rubia la miro hasta que estuvo lejos y después se encogió en hombros, esa chica siempre le pareció rara desde que la conoció.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina de "master", cuando entro encontró lo que parecía una caja, que era una capsula como en la que ella estaba, realmente grande, se acerco y el señor le dedico una sonrisa, y abrió la gran capsula y dejo ver el cuerpo de un joven de 16 años, cabello verde no tan corto pero más que el de ella; con un pantalón café, una playera blanca, un chaleco naranja y corbata roja

-espero te guste-

-¡es genial!-grito la chica admirando su futuro cuerpo -¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!-le dijo zarandeándole un brazo

-está bien, tranquila- la chica se sentó en la silla de "master", este le coloco un par cables a los auriculares de Gumi y el cuerpo vacio, desde su laptop escribió varios dato, después de un rato Gumi comenzó a quedarse dormida; y dejar de sentir.

"master" intercalaba su mirada a Gumi, el computador y el nuevo cuerpo. Después de alrededor de una hora y media se anuncio en la laptop que la transferencia estaba completa.

Se acerco al cuerpo nuevo; lo movió un poco - ¿Gumi?...-pregunto, no hubo respuesta y comenzó a espantarse ¿y si la transferencia tubo un problema? ¿Y si no fue compatible? Se pregunto internamente, y fue con el cuerpo de Gumi y la comenzó a sacudir.

-master…-escucho y giro para ver el nuevo cuerpo, el joven salía con una mano en la frente, una vez estuvo fuera; se miro el cuerpo y sonrió

-¡master! ¡Soy un chico!-grito y se toco la garganta -¡mi voz es más grave!-dijo acercándose al señor -¡oh! Y más alta también-dijo midiéndose con "master" -¡esto es genial!-grito de nueva cuenta

-bien, escucha Gumi, ahora que eres "hombre" necesitas actuar como tal-explico, Gumi retiraba los gogles de su otro cuerpo y se los coloco en la cabeza -¿saben los demás de esto?-

-nop-contesto ajustándose los gogles -les daré una sorpresa- el señor suspiro

-te acompañare-

-si-caminaron hasta la puerta, pero Gumi se detuvo de golpe y miro a la nada –algo está mal-

-¡¿te sientes mal?-pregunto alarmado, Gumi negó con la cabeza y coloco su mano bajo la barbilla

-no puedo llamarme Gumi, necesito otro nombre-el señor se dio un golpe en la cara

-¿Qué te parece Gumo?-sugirió, el peli verde frunció el seño

-está feo…mejor… ¡Gumiya!-dijo feliz, el señor solo sacudió la cabeza y le dio la razón.

Subieron a la limosina de "master", este decidió hablar con ahora recién bautizado "Gumiya"; pero el peli verde hablo primero

-me siento liviana, digo liviano-

-¿por qué lo dices?- el chico se golpeo con las palmas de las manos el pecho y comenzó a reír

-¡soy plana ahora! Digo…plano-se corrijo de nueva cuenta – y parece que tengo un gran…-

-¡GUMIYA! ¡NO DIGAS VULGARIDADES!- le grito el señor causando un sobre salto por parte del peli verde, suspiro y miro más tranquilo al otro –cuidado con tus palabras, ¿sí?- el chico asintió, "master" nunca pensó en las consecuencias que traería el que Gumi fuera hombre…y que aun ni comenzaban los verdaderos.

Llegaron a la casa, y el más nervioso era "master"; les tenía que explicar a todos el porqué del cambio de Gumi a Gumiya…en especial a cierto hermano sobreprotector que tenia la chica, miro a Gumiya y este ya estaba en la puerta abriéndola, entro con el joven de pelo verde y fueron directo a la sala donde la mayoría estaba ahí

-¡ya llegue!-grito en chico, todos sin excepción lo miraron y tenían escrito en la cara "¿Quién eres tú?", su "master" decidió intervenir, se aclaro la garganta y miro a todos

-escuchen, él es…-

-Gumi-interrumpieron, miraron a Dell que escribía en su laptop con eterna tranquilidad y velocidad, el peli verde sonrió y se acerco al peli plata, Dell lo miro de reojo

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-aunque te conviertas en una amiba te reconoceré-se limito a decir el fumador compulsivo. Se escucho un grito ahogado y ahora miraron a Miku

-¡¿en verdad eres Gumi?-pregunto, señalándolo como si fuera un monstruo, el peli verde negó

-soy Gumiya-dijo para después verla y reír –Miku, eres de reacción tardía- comento y la chica se sonrojo

-Gumi…ya, ¿nos explicarías el porqué de esto?- intervino Luka, el chico asintió y miro a "master"

-Gumi me pidió un cuerpo masculino, porque quería ver, sentir y pensar como un chico-dijo, al ver que nadie hablo continuo –le hice este cuerpo, pero será temporal, ya que solo lo realice en 2 meses; antes de que pase el tiempo límite tiene que volver al original- finalizo, todos los presentes guardaron silencio

-¿y como se lo dirán a Gakupo?-dijo Kiyoteru, que hasta el momento solo había observado. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al mencionado

-decirme ¿Qué?-pregunto mirando alrededor y toparse con Gumiya, este le sonrió

-¡hermano! ¡Soy niño ahora!-al parecer Gakupo lo reconoció ya que cayo inconsciente repitiendo "mi pequeña"

-¡GUMI!-grito y se levanto de la cama donde estaba y lo primero que hiso fue buscar a una cabellera verde; que encontró en el patio, corrió y abrazo a quien buscaba

-Gumi, Gumi…-dijo y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: uno, era demasiado alto y dos, su pecho era plano, se separo de golpe y miro al peli verde

–hermano, ya despertaste-dijo con suavidad, el peli morado se alejo

-e… ¿en verdad eres tú? ¿Gumi?-pregunto, esperando la respuesta del otro

-pues…solo cambie por fuera, pero sip, soy tu "hermana", pero desde ahora soy tu "hermano". ¿Qué te parece?-le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, Gakupo lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo

-¡¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¡¿Con permiso de quien?- le grito al joven que comenzaba a marearse, Gumiya golpeo a su hermano histérico con un cabezazo, separándose al fin

-tranquilo, solo será por poco tiempo-

-¡pero Gumi!-

-Gumiya, ahora soy Gumiya-corrigió, el samurái se tiro dramáticamente al piso y fingió llorar, tratando de crear culpa en el chico. Gumiya suspiro frustrado ante la actitud del otro

-no me importa lo que pienses, no me arrepiento de nada-le dijo, dejando a Gakupo estático; el peli verde camino hacia la casa

-¡GUMI! ¡GUMI!-grito, el chico una vez dentro de la casa lo miro con el seño fruncido

-¡soy GUMIYA!-le grito y cerró la puerta de un azotón, se sentó en el sillón y se cruzo de brazos; y en menos de cinco segundos ya tenía a Gakupo llorando a sus pies

-¡ya basta!-le exigió pateándolo

-Gumi…-lloraba el peli morado, soportando las patadas del otro

-Gumiya- lo llamaron y volteo detrás de él y estaba Len con Piko y Yuma, que este último se veía claramente raptado por los otros dos –ahora que eres hombre ¿tienes ropa?-

El chico se le quedo viendo, como analizando, se levanto de golpe -¡vamos!- tomo de la muñeca al rubio y salió corriendo, seguidos de por los otros dos.

-Gumi…-Gakupo tirado en el piso de la sala, con la mano en dirección de la puerta era visto con lastima por Luka, Lily y Rin.

En el centro comercial, prácticamente el sobre girar las tarjetas de crédito fue lo último que les preocupo; compraban a grandes cantidades, como si "Gumi" nunca se hubiera ido, el único cambio fu que era ropa masculina en lugar de femenina. Terminaron en un café, descansando, no por la caminata, si no por cargar las enormes bolsas que estaban atascadas de ropa.

-¿para que compraste tanta ropa si será por tiempo corto esto?-pregunto con suma tranquilidad VY2, tomando su café

-serán recuerdos-contesto, y miro a su alrededor; no se sentía tan diferente ser un niño…simplemente el hecho de estar más cerca de sus compañeros Vocaloid masculinos… eran contadas las veces que Yuma estaba a su lado, y también las veces que Len no se sonrojaba en su presencia . Miro levantarse a los otros tres -¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto levantándose también

-te vamos a enseñar cómo se un chico- tomaron las bolsas y fueron a un centro de videojuegos; entraron y había desde consolas pequeños hasta las maquinas de baile que eran grandes; desde chicos hasta chicas estaban ahí, miro alrededor, nunca había entrado a un lugar así

-vamos-Len lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo, dejaron las bolsas con el encargado y compraron gran cantidad de fichas, el primer juego al que fueron, fue la máquina de baile; Yuma subió y los otros dos empujaron a Gumiya

-solo sigue las flechas-le dijo y metió una ficha; y escogió la mejor canción para que el peli verde se moviera: Panda Hero

-¿Panda Hero?-pregunto al ver el nombre

-es tuya -se limito a decir el otro, y presiono el botón para comenzar, la música comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla salieron varias flechas, Gumiya miro donde estaba parado y había cinco cuadros de colores que coincidían con los de la pantalla. Siguió las flechas y comenzó a cantarla…no por nada era una de sus favoritas.

Entre más avanzaba la canción también salían más flechas, tenía la vista fija en la pantalla que no se fijo que varias personas se acercaron a verlos; seguía las flechas y cantaba.

Al acabar la canción rio, no esperaba divertirse tanto bailando una canción suya en una maquina, miro a Yuma y este le sonrió

-¡otra vez!-grito el peli verde y el chico hiso lo que le pidió. Bailaron otras tres canciones, las cuales fueron escogidas por Gumiya, pasaron desde Go Google It, hasta Paradichlorobenzene donde Len cambio puestos con Yuma. -¡que divertido! Nunca había jugado en una de esas maquinas-dijo bajando de la plataforma

-faltan aun más- jugaron todos los juegos que estaban en el establecimiento, y estuvieron a segundo de sobregirar otra tarjeta de crédito. Eran las 8:30 y decidieron dar camino…a una pizzería.

A las 10:30 iban de camino a su casa. Y finalmente llegaron a las 11:15.

-ya llegamos-anuncio Piko, detrás de él entraron los demás; las chicas se acercaron y quedaron asombradas con la gran cantidad de bolsas que llevaban

-¿todo es tuyo?-pregunto Rin tratando de cargar una bolsa

-claro, mira-saco una playera de manga larga con franjas horizontales de color negro con gris. Escucharon pasos apresurados, en la segunda planta y después en la primera; Gakupo hizo a un lado a las chicas con brusquedad y tomo a Gumiya de los hombros

-¡¿Dónde estabas?-el chico iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido -¡es demasiado tarde! ¡No puedes andar sola!- lo comenzó a zarandear como en la tarde

-¡ya déjame!-grito y le dio un puñetazo certero, que derrumbo al peli morado; todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a Gumiya con el brazo extendido, su mano hecha puño, y Gakupo inconsciente en el piso. El peli verde pensó lo que había hecho y su rostro cambio a una mueca de culpa y nervios -¿he…hermano?...-no hubo respuesta, se coloco de rodillas junto al cuerpo del samurái y lo movió un poco –hermano… ¡HERMANO!-lo comenzó a zarandear -¡MATE A MI HERMANO!-grito alterándose, Miku se acerco a él y le coloco una mano en el hombro

-esta inconsciente, nada más-le dijo, el chico la abrazo

-¡LO MATE! MATE A MI HERMANO-continuo repitiéndolo, sin soltar a la chica, que comenzó a ponerse roja ante la extrema cercanía de un chico, aunque ese chico fuera su mejor "amiga"

-lo mate… ¡ME QUEDE SIN HERMANO!... ¡AUCH!-sintió un golpe en la coronilla de su cabeza y levanto la vista, era Dell que lo veía con el seño fruncido

-está vivo. Solo esta inconsciente por el golpe que le diste-le dijo señalando al otro, Gumiya se fijo bien, y Gakupo aun respiraba, sonrió y se levanto soltando a Miku, para ahora abrazar a Dell

-¡gracias!-

-¡suéltame!- exigió Dell, sin resultados por parte del otro, que reía. El peli plata se enojo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla al otro, tirándolo. Dell se alejo dejando a los otros atónitos

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Lily ayudando a levantarse al peli verde

-si-se tapo la mejilla enrojecida y les sonrió –_que raro…no me duele mucho_- pensó viendo el cuerpo de su hermano, se agacho y lo tomo de la camisa y lo volvió a zarandear –Gakupo despierta… ¡Gakupo!- al no recibir respuesta lo sacudió -¡DESPIERTA GAKUPO!-le grito y el susodicho abrió los ojos

-¡GUMI!-grito, Gumiya le volvió a golpear, y el otro volvió a estar inconsciente

-¿hermano?... ¡otra vez no!-los otros suspiraron y mejor decidieron irse de ahí, sabían que pasaría después de que lo despertara.

-fue mi imaginación, o está actuando muy raro-le comento Rin a su reflejo

-no fue tu imaginación, si actúa raro-le dio la razón a la chica, ya al día siguiente podrían desvanecer o crear dudas.

La cena fue simple y unas que otras peleas entre Gakupo y Gumiya, de por medio entro Dell para callarlos, los demás solo intercalaban las miradas entre los hermanos, al final de la noche alrededor de las 12:45 siendo mejor dicho de mañana, fueron a dormir, Gumiya permaneció en su habitación; al ser algo neutral no la cambio, simplemente quito unos posters de grupos y artistas masculinos. Se quito los gogles, los zapatos y la corbata, se acostó en la cama y se entrego a Morfeo.

* * *

><p>lalalala~ :DDD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Se despertó de manera perezosa, parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrando sus ojos a la penumbra de su habitación, se giro y tomo el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche para ver la hora

-¡Las once!-. Gritó, se levanto a casi tropezones, tomo su toalla y salió corriendo al baño; en el pasillo se encontró a VY1, que lo vio pasar de largo. En la puerta del baño estaban Prima y Sonika, peleando por ver quién entraba primero

-¡Yo me desperté antes!-. Defendió la Prima

-¡Yo toque la perilla antes!-. Contrarresto Sonika; estaban a punto de decirse comentarios más mordaces e íntimos cuando escucharon la puerta del baño cerrarse

-¡Oye!-. Gritaron al unisonó; dentro del baño, Gumiya se quito su ropa de forma veloz y abrió la llave de la regadera y entro de golpe al agua

-¡AH! ¡&#$"* DE AGUA ESTA BIEN #$%"& FRIA!-. Se escucho fuera del baño, las chicas se quedaron observando la puerta, incrédulas de las palabras que acababan de oír.

Pasaron cinco minutos y estas estaban recargadas en la pared esperando que Gumiya saliera, la puerta se abrió y salió el baño con solo la toalla sujetada a su cintura y tapándolo, con ropa en mano y el cabello totalmente mojado.

-Todo suyo-. Les dijo y se fue a su habitación, las chicas lo vieron un rato, para después volver a discutir por quien entraría primero.

Entro a su cuarto y saco la ropa que había comprado el día anterior; se coloco una playera blanca de manga corta, un pantalón café y una sudadera negra con una franja roja en el pecho, tomo su cepillo y se lo paso por el cabello 3 veces, y con sus manos lo alboroto al final; tomo sus gogles, se los coloco y salió al comedor.

Al caminar por el pasillo escucho los gritos de Prima y Sonika, seguían peleando por ver quién entraba al baño primero. Llego al comedor y pudo ver a varios de sus compañeros ahí, se sentó junto a Dell que solo tomaba café y no despegaba la vista del monitor de su laptop. Luka le sirvió una taza de chocolate y la coloco junto a la del peli plata, la tomo al mismo tiempo que Dell tomo la suya y le dieron un sorbo sincronizado…y escupieron al mismo tiempo el liquido

-¡Es café!-. Gritó Gumiya…para después beberlo tranquilamente, y hacer muecas –esta amargo- dijo y termino de beber dicho líquido

-Era mío-. Le dijo Dell, Gumiya lo ignoro…Recibió un golpe en la nuca y miro al Voyakiloid, este le dio una mirada intimidadora y el joven se levanto y sirvió más café, y se lo entrego al fumador, que le dio un sorbo sin hacer gestos. Se sentó de nuevo y le dio una mordida al pan tostado frente a ellos

-¡Buenos días!-. Gritó Miku y algunos le respondieron de la misma forma y otros con un ligero gesto, se sentó frente a Gumiya y comenzó a desayunar y a observar a Gumiya que veía a Dell escribir, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

-Gumiya-. Le llamo, el chico la vio dándole hincapié a que continuara -¿ya has cantado?-el peli verde se quedo estático, para después levantarse de golpe y sonreírle a la chica; se acerco a ella y la tomo de la muñeca, salieron corriendo del comedor

-¿A dónde van?-. Pregunto Iroha

-Yo que se-. Le respondió Dell, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la mayoría de los presentes.

La llevaba casi volando, y llegaron a la sala de ensayos, entraron y todo estaba vacio

-Voy a cantar-. Le dijo sonriendo, la chica le sonrió también y se sentó, Gumiya se quedo pensando en cual podía cantar con su nueva voz. Volvió a sonreír y sus auriculares comenzaron a brillar y a sonar; Rosetta.

La letra era exacta, pero se escuchaba muy diferente, la voz de Gumiya era más grave, los altos y bajos diferentes a los que antes. Miku presto atención, no existían errores, ni desafinaciones; era simplemente perfecto. Al acabar, el chico rio

-Se escucha raro-. Dijo y Miku negó con la cabeza

-Se escucha bien-. Le dijo con una sonrisa –Canta otra-

-¿Otra?-. Cerró los ojos y pensó en todas sus canciones; la música lleno el lugar y comenzó con Sorry for being a closet otaku.

-¿Están cantando?-. Pregunto Ann, todos guardaron silencio y escucharon el instrumental de Mozaik role y fueron a la sala de ensayos; entre abrieron la puerta y vieron a Gumiya cantándole a Miku. Y Fueron descubiertos por que el pequeño Gachapoid se resbalo y abrió la puerta.

-Pasen-. Les dijo Miku y Gumiya aun cantando les hiso una seña con la mano para que entraran, entraron y se sentaron donde pudieron…

En el comedor llego Gakupo, que se sorprendió al no ver a nadie ahí, busco en el patio, la cochera y toco las puertas de los cuartos; y no encontró a nadie

-¿Dónde estarán?-. Se pregunto a sí mismo, hasta que escucho la canción de For my soul y después una voz que se le a figuro a la de Gumi, fue a la sala de ensayos y entro, viéndose con sus compañeros atentos a su "hermana", Gumiya al verlo le hiso un ademan para que entrara. El samurái entro y permaneció de pie, escuchando la canción del chico, al acabar solo tomo aire y comenzó a sonar Wildcard, Gumiya comenzó a cantar.

-_No está mal…_-. Pensó Gakupo al oírlo, siguió escuchando hasta acabar de cantar, le aplaudieron, y Gumiya solo sonrió ante el gesto, se acerco a Gakupo

-¿Qué te pareció?-

-No está mal, pero es un poco extraño-. Gumiya rio y Gakupo sonrió, tal vez el tener un hermano menor en lugar de hermana, no sería tan malo. Gumiya canto unas cuantas canciones más. Eso fue suficiente para ganarse la aceptación de su hermano.

La hora de la comida y no había señales de Gumiya, Big Al y Tonio; los buscaron por toda la casa, o por casi toda, llamaron a "master" y no estaban con él…no era de mucho preocuparse…si no fuera porque Gumiya era hiperactivo y los otros dos tenían un largo expediente con respecto a travesuras se trataba.

Escucharon el grito de horror por parte de Yuki y Kiyoteru, salieron corriendo y estaba Gumiya sobre…una motocicleta 1300, Tonio en la misma pero en el asiento de atrás y Big Al hablando con Gumiya.

-¡¿Qué hacen? ¡¿De dónde sacaron eso?-. Pregunto horrorizado Gakupo, al ver a su "hermanito" sobre el vehículo, pero casi le da un paro cardiaco al verlo avanzar en la motocicleta de manera lenta y un tanto torpe

-¡Mira hermano!-. Gritó el chico ajeno al susto que sufría su hermano mayor

-Si vas a acelerar más, solo ten cuidado-. Le dijo Big Al, Gumiya detuvo la motocicleta y se escucho un suspiro de alivio por todos; se coloco los gogles en los ojos y Tonio se sostuvo con mayor fuerza.

La motocicleta rugió y salió de la casa a gran velocidad, solo se escucho el "adiós" que grito Tonio. Todos se quedaron estáticos, se escuchaba el rugido de la motocicleta que se alejaba más y más; Gakupo dio un grito que causo un buen susto a todos.

-¡GUMIYA! –. Se tiro al piso de manera dramática y comenzó a llorar, como cuando a Kaito se le acababan los helados. -¡GUMIYA!-. Volvió a gritar, y una zapatilla dio contra su cabeza.

-¡Ya cállate!-. Le gritaron desde la casa vecina; el samurái guardo silencio, pero el rio de lágrimas bajo sus ojos continuo cayendo.

-Tranquilo hombre-. Le dijo Big Al, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gakupo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Por tu culpa…-. Se levanto lentamente para después tomar bruscamente a Big Al del cuello de la camisa y sacudirlo - ¡POR TU CULPA MI PEQUEÑO HERMANO ESTA MANEJANDO ESA COSA Y SE PUEDE LASTIMAR!-

-¡TRANQUILO MEN!-. Trataba de separar al alterado samurái, sin éxito. Gakupo lo sacudía sin piedad. -¡ÉL ME PIDIO QUE SE LA PRESTARA!-. Defendió Al, Gakupo se detuvo y lo miro incrédulo y asustado.

-¿él…te lo pidió?...-soltó al otro y miro a la nada; entro en shock.

En otro lado, a una gran distancia de su hogar iban Gumiya y Tonio más que felices sobre la motocicleta, las vueltas las daba cerradas, se pasaba los semáforos cuando estaban en amarillo; y estuvo a punto de atropellar a un anciana que iba cruzando y a un señor que estaba en claro estado etílico, pero que volvió a sus cinco sentidos cuando Gumiya paso al ras de él.

-¡Esto es genial!-. Gumiya rio, ante el comentario de su acompañante. Acelero, y dio vuelta a la izquierda; un auto se les atravesó, Gumiya frunció el seño y giro bruscamente el manubrio, Tonio dio un grito del susto. Cerraron los ojos y después escucharon el sonido de la motocicleta contra el asfalto, sintieron el golpe de su cuerpo contra el mismo.

-Au…-. Se levanto y se retiro los gogles de los ojos; miro a su alrededor y vio a Tonio inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de él. Sacudió su pantalón con las manos y comenzó a reí.

-¿De qué te ríes?-. Pregunto Tonio, mientras se levantaba y veía al chico, que ya no podía ni respirar por la risa.

-Ya me imagino la cara que pondrá mi hermano cuando le diga que casi me atropellan-. Contesto, llorando, pero sin dejar de reí. Tonio sonrió y se acerco a la motocicleta para levantarla.

-Imagínate la cara que pondrá cuando le digas que nos caímos de la motocicleta- Gumiya comenzó a reírse con más fuerza y las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y se sostenía el estomago con ambas manos. –Deja de reírte, pareces "El exorcista"-. Con este comentario Gumiya termino en el piso riendo a grandes carcajadas.

Tonio se subió a la motocicleta y la encendió, la dejo calentar; mientras veía al chico que parecía orinarse de tanta risa.

-Si no te paras, me voy sin ti-.

Gumiya se levanto conteniendo la risa y se subió atrás, abrazo por la cintura a Tonio. Este dio avance para regresar a la casa. En el trayecto más de una vez Gumiya soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, al recordar el incidente. Tonio sonreía, o reía por lo bajo.

Gakupo daba vueltas frente a la puerta principal de la casa, y cada cinco minutos veía por la ventana; estaba muy preocupado por Gumiya, aunque ahora fuese hombre, seguía siendo su hermano mayor, y tenía que cuidarlo. Escucho el motor de la motocicleta, salió corriendo al patio y vio bajar a Gumiya.

-¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?-. Se acerco al menor y se planto firme frente a él, Gumiya le sonrió, como siempre.

-¿Adivina qué?-. Gakupo, arqueo una ceja y decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Qué?-. Gumiya rio, causando un desconcierto en su hermano

-Me caí de la moto-. Y Gakupo también cayo, se desmayo al imaginarse a su hermano caerse de la motocicleta, Gumiya se comenzó a reír, como lo había hecho anterior mente.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?-. Gritaron todas las chicas Vocaloid, Gumiya se giro y las miro; las chicas se acercaron y lo tomaron de los brazos, arrastrándolo al interior de la casa y sentándolo en el sillón.

-Voy por alcohol-. Luka se fue corriendo por dicho líquido.

-¿Te duele algo?- . Pregunto Miku, Gumiya negó con la cabeza; algo intrigado por…la gran atención que le daban sus compañeras. Vio llegar a Lily con vendas, a Rin, con el botiquín de primeros auxilios, a Luka con el alcohol; también vio salir de la cocina a Prima, Sonika y VY1 con una jarra de agua y comida. Que fue puesta en la mesa de centro.

-… ¡Ah! ¡Siento que me muero!-. Gritó, fingiendo dolor. Las chicas se alteraron y se acercaron a él.

Fuera de la casa Tonio y Gakupo los veían; no se esperaban que se preocuparan por Gumiya…ni mucho menos que este fingiera dolor para obtener mayor atención de la que ya tenía.

-Bendito entre las mujeres-. Dijo Tonio antes de ir a dejar la motocicleta a su lugar, Gakupo continuo mirando a Gumiya… ¿Qué no era Gumi quien estaba dentro?...si era así… ¿Por qué actuaba como si hubiera sido hombre desde el comienzo?...sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda y decidió hablar con "master".

Gumiya termino igual que una momia, pero no le importo, ya que había conseguido la atención y mimos de todas sus compañeras.

Gakupo llamo desde el teléfono de la casa a "master", tenía una gran duda del porque, de ese comportamiento.

-¿Diga?-. Se escucho del otro lado del auricular.

-Master, soy Gakupo. Quiero preguntarle algo-

-Entonces dime-.

-Es sobre Gumi, digo Gumiya-.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-.

-Pues…se supone que es Gumi, pero desde la tarde de ayer y hoy a estado actuando como…si hubiera sido un chico desde el comienzo, ¿es normal que pase?-. Se escuchaba lo preocupado que estaba.

-No te preocupes, es normal. Cuando vuelva a su otro cuerpo, volverá su personalidad normal. Créeme, estoy enterado de todo lo que haga Gumiya-. Gakupo no parecía muy convencido, pero no podía hacer nada; decidió hacer caso. Se despidió de "master" y colgó. Antes de que fuera a la sala, tocaron la puerta principal, y fue a abrir.

-Hola-.

-¡Oh!-. Gakupo sonrió e hubiera gritado de felicidad, pero le ganaron dentro de la casa; se escucho el grito de Gacha; los invitados corrieron y entraron, su instinto de "hermanos mayores" los condujo a la sala.

Entraron de golpe y encontraron a Gachapoid en brazos de un chico que no reconocieron; el pequeño reía al ser lanzado al aire, y al ser atrapado por él otro.

-¿Y ese quién es?-. Preguntó Lola a Gakupo que se acerco por detrás, el samurái suspiro y miro a Gumiya.

-Una larga…bueno, corta historia-.

Gumiya seguía jugando con el pequeño, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la "Familia mayor" de los Vocaloid. Mientras Gakupo les explicaba a los recién llegados, no se hicieron esperar las muecas de sorpresa.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estará así?-. Preguntó Miriam, viendo a Gumiya que continuaba jugando con Gacha, ajenos a la conversación.

-Dijeron que por poco tiempo, pero no dieron tiempo exacto-. Respondió, todos los mayores veían a Gumiya, sin reproche o enojo. Las mujeres se levantaron y caminaron hacia el chico.

Gachapoid reía, Gumiya también ante la inocente alegría del otro; desde que llego había descuidado al menor, y aunque ahora era hombre le continuaba el gusto de jugar con niños pequeños.

-Gumiya, ¿Por qué no nos has saludado?-. Le preguntó Meiko, tomándolo de los hombros y pegando su pecho a la espalda del joven.

-No debes ser mal educado y saluda a tus mayores-. Lola, tomo la mano izquierda de Gumiya y enredo sus dedos con los de él.

-¿O acaso ya no nos quieres?-. Finalizo Miriam, abrazándose al brazo de Gumiya.

Gumiya se sonrojo hasta las orejas, no podía ver a las otras directo a la cara…ya que desviaba la vista a los pronunciados escotes de las mujeres a su alrededor. Comenzó a tartamudear palabras indescifrables; parecía Haku cuando se acababa las botellas de un bar.

Gachapoid, solo los miraba desde el piso. No entendía la reacción de su compañero de juegos. Pero el pequeño no era el único que lo veía, desde la seguridad de un rincón oscuro, estaban todas las chicas, viendo con ojos de asesino a las tres mayores.

-Oigan…si les molesta… ¿Por qué no van y se los dicen?-. Dijo Miki, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por sus compañeras.

-Déjalas cariño-. Ann le dio un ligero empujón en la espalda y dieron camino a la sala; dejando a las otras que desprendía un aura negra y negativa.

Después de batallar mucho consigo mismo, logro saludarlas, al igual que a Leon y Kaito; quienes solo veían divertidos la reacción de Gumiya.

-A todo esto, ¿Para que vinieron?ó Piko, desde el sillón.

* * *

><p>Fin! ok, no xD nada pues...que la historia sera corta, así que cualquier incoherencia, pues se debe a que no la quiero extender, sera de 3 o 5 capítulos y gracias por comentar<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wuajajajaja!... :/ ¿Eso qué?... Ejem... penúltimo capitulo :D

* * *

><p>-Se realizara un concierto-. Contesto Leon, como era costumbre todos gritaron de emoción, pero no falta quien rompa la alegría.<p>

-¿También ira Gumiya?-. Preguntó Yuma, todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a VY2, este se hundió en su asiento, tapándose los ojos con su gorro.

-Tiene razón… ¿Creen que acepten a Gumiya?-. El ambiente se tenso…nadie había pensado en esa simple, pero impórtate posibilidad.

-Intentémoslo-. Miraron a Gumiya, que aun continuaba atrapado por las exuberantes mujeres, las cuales parecían no querer soltarlo. –Digo, si sale mal, no se puede hacer nada, pero ¿Y si me aceptan?-. El resto permaneció en silencio, pensando en las posibilidades.

-Está bien…-. Miraron a Gakupo, que se levanto del sillón, donde lo habían acostado. –No perdemos nada con intentarlo-. Gumiya le sonrió, y Gakupo le respondió igual.

-De acuerdo, entonces dividamos las canciones-. Dijo Kaito, captando la atención de todos.

-Yo quiero magnet-. Gumiya, una vez liberado se acerco a Kaito y se sentó a su lado, el amante del helado lo apunto en una pequeña libreta.

-Bien, y tu pareja será-.

-¡YO!-. Gritaron las chicas, causando un buen susto a los demás, casi tiran a Kaito de la silla.

-Este…solo, puede ser una…, tratando se sonar amable y nada asustado.

-Seré yo.- Dijo, Miku, señalándose con el dedo índice.

-No, voy a ser yo-. Negó y afirmo Luka.

-NO. Voy a ser yo-. Dijo Rin; comenzó una pelea, por quien sería la pareja de Gumiya; este las veía entre divertido y aterrado. Kaito, estaba horrorizado, odiaba cuando las chicas peleaban…suficiente tenia con Meiko, Lola y Miriam. Suspiro y miro alrededor, y fijo su vista en la persona más seria, casi invisible, y que no podía dar un no por respuesta.

-Creo tener una pareja para ti-. Dijo, mirando a Gumiya, Kaito sonrió y le señalo a su compañero-victima. Gumiya miro el lugar y vio…a Yuma, que tenia la mente perdida en el limbo.

-Claro-. Dijo, se levanto y camino hasta el samurái más joven de la casa, se coloco frente a él, captando la atención de todos. Yuma lo miro interrogante.

-¿quieres ser mi pareja para magnet?-. Preguntó, VY2 casi se cayó del sillón ante la propuesta.

-¿Qué?...-.

-Se mi pareja para cantar magnet-. Dijo, con una sonrisa. Miro a Yuma hundirse en su lugar y jalarse el gorro hasta taparse los ojos. -¿Estás bien?-. Se agacho para ver al otro.

-Siento…un aura asesina…cerca…muy cerca… con una voz baja, Gumiya miro detrás de VY2 y estaban todas las chicas, mirando a Yuma con ojos filosos. Gumiya trago duro, tal vez pedírselo al pobre de Yuma, no había sido tan buena idea… -Esta bien-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Seré tu compañero para cantar magnet-. Dijo VY2, Si las chicas querían asesinarlo, ahora ya estaba muerto, Gumiya decidió intervenir, para que el pobre de Yuma no muriera, por ser buena persona. Pero le ganaron la palabra.

-No se pongan así. Saben perfectamente que magnet es una canción sobre el amor prohibido-. Leon hablo muy seguro de sí mismo, las chicas lo miraron sin convencerse aún. -¿Cuál es el chiste de un amor entre un hombre y una mujer? Y déjenme decirles que el incesto no entraría aquí, ya que ninguna se parece lo suficiente a Gumiya como para hacerlo.-

-Tiene razón, es mucho más fácil que Yuma y Gumiya la canten ya que son hombres; la versión es de dos mujeres. Esta estará bien.-termino Kaito, y las chicas al final desviaron su mirada de VY2, que suspiro aliviado.

Miku se quedo pensando…era ella la que tenía en mayoría canciones en dúo con Gumi, podía utilizar eso a su favor. Corrió con Kaito y le sonrió al mayor.

-¡Quiero la de matryoshka!-. Gritó, y las demás se dieron cuenta del plan de la amante del puerro. Así que comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, decir canciones donde cantaran con Gumiya.

Yuma miro a Gumiya que estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?-. Gumiya lo miro y sonrió, causando desconcierto en VY2.

-Porque no puedes dar un "no" por respuesta-. Yuma dejo caer un poco la cabeza, y Gumiya comenzó a reír –Y porque me dieron miedo las chicas-. Dijo por lo bajo, solo para que Yuma lo escuchara. –Como sea-. Se levanto y fue con Kaito para ver cuáles eran las otras canciones para él, VY2 suspiro y también se levanto, para ir al mismo lugar.

-Bien, el concierto será pasado mañana; en el centro comercial a las 2-. Con eso se despidió la familia mayor.

-Esperen-. Miraron a Dell, que traía a Haku detrás de él –Llévensela-. Dijo, Haku le dirigió una mirada de cachorro, cosa que no funciono.

-¡Adiós!-. Gritaron y salieron volando del lugar, Dell frunció el seño y se fue a su habitación…seguido por Haku, que para sorpresa de todos, estaba sobria.

En la casa, todos se fueron a sus cuartos, o a otros lugares; Gumiya se quedo con Piko y Len en la sala, Gumiya se sentó en el sillón y estiro los brazos.

-No entiendo porque se enojan tanto, solo es una simple canción-. Dijo con fastidio, Piko camino hasta él y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón.

-No es la canción, es el compañero de la canción-. Gumiya lo miro sin entender, Piko suspiro y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. –Se peleaban por ti, tarado-.

-¡¿Por mi?-. Preguntó con dramatismo de película, Piko lo miro con cierto fastidio, pero decidió contestarle esa pregunta a su amigo.

-Sí, y prepárate. Aun no empieza lo peor-. Salió, dejando al otro realmente confundido, Gumiya miro a Len, este le dedico una mirada de compasión y también salió de la habitación.

Gumiya sintió un escalofrió por toda la espalda…pero decidió ignorarlo, tal vez sus amigos exageraban y lo querían espantar.

Al día siguiente fue de ensayos…desde las 6 de la mañana, solo tenían pequeños descansos, que utilizaban para comer. Gumiya ya estaba fastidiado, cada vez que practicaba con alguna de sus compañeras o con el pobre e inocente de VY2, las demás estaban ahí…no lo dejaban solo, ni a sol ni a sombra. Quería un poco de agua, y todas le daban una botella. Quería una toalla y todas le daban una, quería ir al baño…y lo seguían. Se desespero hasta el punto de esconderse en la habitación de Ann, claro, con el consentimiento de ella.

Se levanto y fue al tocador de Ann, donde vio un cuadro, lo tomo y era una foto de todas las chicas; se fijo en todas y cuando llego con Gumi, sintió un pequeño dolor en el estomago, se sintió extrañado, pero lo ignoro.

-Gumiya, ven-. Llamo Ann.

-Sí, ya voy-. Contesto dejando el cuadro en su lugar, olvidando lo que sintió con anterioridad.

Al día siguiente llegaron desde temprano al lugar del concierto, continuaron ensayando las canciones y unos se inventaban coreografías. Revisaban la utilería y los auriculares, los instrumentales y el vestuario.

-¿Ya están listos?-. Preguntó Leon, sus compañeros asintieron, y se comenzó; quien abrió, obviamente fue Miku, cantando 1925. Después entraron los gemelos con Jabberwocky, hasta que llego el turno de Gumiya, se sintió nervioso, pero se relajo, ya que el público lo acepto con rapidez; no llevaban ni la mitad de sus canciones cuando ya se llego a sentir…violado; en su dueto con Sonika, la chica se atrevió en mitad del escenario a meterle mano, en el trasero, Gumiya se sobresalto y se alejo unos cuantos pasos, pero continuo cantando como si nada. Pero en cuando le toco con Miku se sintió aliviado…pero después horrorizado, la chica sí que era terriblemente coqueta. Y qué decir de las otras, si no fuera profesional ya se hubiera ido de ahí. En el intermedio logro librarse un poco.

-Al parecer te aceptaron muy bien-. Miro a Leon, sin levantarse de la caja donde estaba.

-Sí, pensé que no lo harían-.

-No pienses en cosas negativas, siempre positivo-. Gumiya rio, al igual que Leon. El mayo se sentó a su lado -Me conto Gakupo que decidiste hacer este experimento para ver que se siente ser un chico-.

-Sip-.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo va todo?-.

-Pues…ciertamente es diferente, si hubiera sido chica nunca hubiera subido a una motocicleta, y mucho menos el fingir que me dolía algo para captar la atención, tampoco le respondería a mi hermano, tampoco diría groserías-. Dijo enumerándolas con los dedos.

-Espera, ¿has dicho groserías?-.

-eh…Si-.

Leon le realizo una llave de luchas en el cuello, Gumiya grito ante la sorpresa y el dolor

-Nunca lo hagas-.

-¡Está bien!-.

Lo soltó y lo arrojo lejos.

-Te toca-.

Gumiya se levanto y sobo ligeramente su cuello, fue al escenario, y Yuma ya lo esperaba; cantarían magnet. Subieron al escenario y la música comenzó a sonar…todo marcho bien; excluyendo las miradas de muerte de sus compañeras, que le dolía el cuello…y que no podía ver a lo lejos. Después de que terminaron sus duetos, cantaron solos.

-¡Al fin!ó Len estirando los brazos –Pensé que nunca acabaríamos-.

-Aun no acabamos, toma tus cosas-. Dijo Luka, Len suspiro y realizo lo que dijo su compañera.

En el camino Gumiya se fue con los chicos, ya que las chicas le causaron algunos traumas psicológicos. En el camino se dio de lleno contra una señal de transito, pero le echo la culpa a Piko, ya que cuando paso iba platicando con él.

-No me eches la culpa de tu ceguera-. Defendió.

-No estoy ciego-.

-Piko, él tiene razón-. Intervino Tonio –Es solo que los postes se le atraviesan en el camino, ¿verdad Gumiya?-. Dijo con burla, haciendo reír a los otros, Gumiya frunció el seño y continúo caminando.

-¡Ten cuidado! ¡Los postes son muy groseros! ¡Puede ser que se atraviese otro!- . Gritó Tonio, se oyeron las risas de los otros, Gumiya se giro y les realizo una grosería dejando a todos en silencio, se giro y continuo su camino…pocos pasos después se volvió a golpear, haciendo que los otros rieran de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le preguntó Gakupo, acercando a él.

-Sí, pero creo…que no veo bien-. Dijo, Gakupo lo miro y le sonrió.

-Mañana vamos a una óptica-. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Al día siguiente, no fueron, ya que Gumiya se la paso jugando con sus compañeros, y por sugerencia de Big Al…coquetear con sus compañeras. Se les insinuó a todas; les decía comentarios amorosos y dulces, se acercaba demasiado a ellas, las abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla, incluso Sonika y Luka se llegaron a Sonrojar y balbucear…y esa fue su rutina, pero lo que también se hizo rutina, fueron sus contantes choques con cualquier puerta y paredes, al igual que sus tropezones con los escalones.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le preguntó Kiyoteru, preocupado.

-Si…solo no he dormido bien-. Contestó, pasando una mano por su cara. Después volvió a sonreír y se fue, subió la escalera, y de milagro no se tropezó.

Poco rato después escucho un grito de ira por parte de Gakupo y la risa de Gumiya.

-¿Qué le habrá dicho?...-. Se preguntó Kiyoteru.

Paso una semana, y los problemas de Gumiya se agravaron, al grado que ya se caía por cada paso que daba o se quedaba dormido donde fuera.

-¡Vamos!-.

-¡No quiero!-. Gakupo tenía sujetado de la cintura a Gumiya y lo jalaba, pero el otro estaba sujetado al mástil del portón de la casa y no parecía querer soltarlo.

-¡Quieras o no! ¡Vamos!-.

-¡Que no!-. Los demás, y los vecinos veían la escena que montaban los hermanos sin ningún tipo de pena.

-¡Bien! ¡Tú me has obligado a esto!-. Soltó a Gumiya, para después meter las manos dentro de la playera del otro, y comenzó a mover sus dedos. Gumiya se comenzó a reír, y termino soltándose. Gakupo lo cargo como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡Bájame!-. Gumiya comenzó a gritar todo tipo de cosas, incluso obscenidades y forcejear, pero no logro liberarse.

-Pobrecillo…-. Dijeron las chicas en coro.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Gacha?-. Pregunto Yuki, al no ver a su amigo por ningún lado, el resto guardo silencio, para después buscar al más pequeño de la casa.

Pero el pequeño Gacha iba detrás de Gakupo, y sabrían que los iba siguiendo si Gumiya lo hubiera visto, pero por su problema visual, nunca se dio cuenta, hasta que llegaron a una plaza comercial y el pequeño les dijo que quería ir al baño.

Llegaron a una óptica ubicada en la plaza comercial, Gumiya ya no pudo replicar más y le realizar un examen.

Después de el sencillo examen.

-Lo que tienes es un problema de miopía y astigmatismo, el aumento será total, ya que está muy agravado tu problema. Te sentirás mareado al principio-. Los otros asintieron –Vengan por ellos en unas dos horas-. Salieron del lugar, y fueron a un parque, donde se pusieron a jugar con Gacha.

-Qué raro…-.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó Gumiya aun jugando con el niño.

-Cuando llegaste a casa, estaba todo bien, y ahora…tienes un problema de miopía-. Comento su observación, Gumiya lo miro y se puso de repente muy serio.

-Me he comenzado a sentir mal en las noches, y me duele muy seguido la cabeza-. Confeso, Gakupo lo miro en silencio.

-Vamos con master-.

-Pero primero vamos por los lentes, no quiero chocar con cualquier cosa-. Dijo entre risas, fueron por los lentes; los cuales tenían marco negro. Se los coloco al instante.

Después de pagar, fueron directo con "master", los recibió un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Porque esas caras raras?-.

Gakupo miro a su hermano, dándole a entender que él tenía que hablar, Gumiya bajo a Gachapiod, ya que lo tenía en brazos y se acerco a "master".

-Vera…desde hace unos días me he sentido mal, no duermo en las noches, y en el día duermo cinco minutos nada más y mi vista pues como vera-. Señalo sus lentes -¿Es normal que esto pase?-

-No-. Dijo con gran seriedad, que causo un escalofrió en los hermanos.

-¡Pero no lo diga de manera tan directa y sombría!-. Alego Gumiya, golpeando la mesa.

-Siéntate-. Ordeno y Gumiya lo hizo al instante, "master" le coloco cables en los auriculares y tecleo en su laptop, guardo silencio unos momentos para después ver a Gumiya.

-Necesitas volver a tu cuerpo original-.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?-. Se levanto de golpe casi tirando el aparato del escritorio.

-Este cuerpo lo realice en muy poco tiempo, por lo mismo, sus sistema es muy simple, y tiene cavidad a que se creen varios problemas; los cuales ya se están mostrando, como tu problema de la visión-. Gumiya guardo silencio y miro el piso.

-¿Qué pasara si no vuelvo a mí otro cuerpo?-.

-Quedaras en un estado de coma, y no se podrá transferir la información-.

-Está bien-.

"master" llamo por teléfono a la recepción y pidió el cuerpo de Gumi, Gakupo se acerco a Gumiya.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-No…tengo miedo y no sé porque, si solo volveré a mi cuerpo original-.

-Tengo hambre-. Vieron a Gacha que estaba jalando la ropa de Gakupo para captar su atención.

-Espera un poco-.

-Ustedes váyanse, puedo regresar solo-. Le dijo con una sonrisa, Gakupo acepto y se fue de regreso a casa con Gachapoid.

-En unos momentos llega tu cuerpo-.

Gumiya asintió con la cabeza pero no hablo, "master" se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué tienes?-.

-No sé, siento…miedo, no sé cómo explicarme…Da igual-. Corto la conversación de forma tajante.

Permaneció en silencio total hasta que llego el cuerpo de Gumi, una vez estuvo ahí, "master" conecto los cables a los auriculares de Gumi, Gumiya miraba atento su anterior cuerpo; la transferencia comenzó, y después de un rato Gumiya comenzó a dormirse, pero siempre estuvo viendo su otro cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue a "master" enfrente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

Se levanto y paso su mano por el cabello, miro toda la habitación hasta toparse con el cuerpo de Gumiya. Camino hasta él y giro para ver a "master", y le sonrió.

-Ya me voy-. Dijo esto y salió corriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Adiós 2011 y hola 2012! quería terminarlo antes de que acabara el año, y lo acabe el mero día xD

casi no tiene comedia, pero me gusto como quedo :3

* * *

><p>En el camino se detuvo en el camino, daba grandes bocanadas de aire, calmo su acelerado corazón y miro sus manos…las paso por su cuerpo, y su cabello…en definitiva, era una chica de nuevo.<p>

Suspiro y cerro sus ojos, tratando de acomodar su leguaje y forma de pensar, para poder actuar de nuevo como una chica. Tomo rumbo a casa de forma tranquila, deseando no llegar. En el camino paso frente a varias tiendas, y en lugar de ver un chico, veía a una mujer…suspiraba decepcionada y triste cada que se veía. Llego a su hogar y puso su mejor sonrisa, y abrió de golpe.

-¡Ya llegue!-. Gritó, y todas las chicas llegaron corriendo, la primera en llegar fue Rin, que se lanzo y la abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Gumi.

-¡al fin llegas!... ¿eh?-. Se separo y miro…no era nada masculino el ser frente a ella, y las demás se dieron cuenta.

Se escucho un grito colectivo muy desafinado y el resto fue a ver qué pasaba, en la entrada esta Gumi en el centro, mientras las otras estaban en el piso negando y balbuceando cosas indescifrables, mientras un aura negativa caía en ellas.

-¿Acaso no le alegra verme?...-. Preguntó Gumi con cierta triste e ironía en sus palabras.

-¿Qué paso?-. Alzo la vista y vio a Dell, que la veía con las cejas arqueadas -¿Por qué tan repentinamente vuelves a ser tú?-.

-Ah…pues…-.

Fueron a la sala donde les conto, ya que Gakupo decidió no decir nada; las chicas necesitaron una fuerte tanda de cachetadas por parte de Ann para que reaccionaran, y una vez que lo hicieron fueron a llorar a pies de Gumi, diciendo cosas como "¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste?" "¡que cruel eres!". Pero se quedaron en silencio cuando Gumi les grito un severo "cállense" y salió de la sala enojada, a todos les dio la impresión que quien había salido era Gumiya, y no Gumi.

En su cuarto se recostó boca abajo en su cama, cerró sus ojos y se relajo, inspiro el aroma de la almohada. Y le llego un aroma raro, y desconocido, pero le agrado. Se sentó y abrazo la almohada, aspirando el aroma.

Alejo la almohada y miro alrededor; su cuarto estaba en desorden total, había ropa por todos lados, tampoco estaban sus posters, y su peluche de conejo que le había regalado su hermano estaba en una silla alejado de la cama, donde siempre estaba. Se levanto y comenzó a levantar la ropa, la fue doblando y apilando en orden sobre la cama.

-Creo que…ya no la necesitare-. Acomodo toda la ropa sobre su tocador y le paso la mano, tocándola… se volvió a mirar al espejo, y espero ver el rostro de un chico, aunque fue en vano. No volvería a verlo.

Apago la luz y se recostó en su cama, se tapo hasta la cabeza, y espero a que el sueño la invadiera.

-¿Gumi?...-. Llamaron desde fuera del cuarto, no recibió respuesta y decidió continuar –Vamos a comer-.

-No tengo hambre…-. Contesto la chica, y su interlocutor suspiro y se fue, dejando a la chica en sus pensamientos.

Después de divagar en sus ideas y pensamientos quedo profundamente dormida. Se soñó a ella….con su otro "yo", que no era otro que Gumiya. Soñó que eran dos personas diferentes, que eran amigos…Soñó que podía hablar con él, conocerlo….Pero todo desapareció cuando despertó por la luz del sol que se filtro por sus cortinas, se levanto, tomo una toalla y fue al baño… donde estaban Prima y Sonika peleando por ver quién entraba primero. Gumi pasó entre ellas y entro, se quito con lentitud la ropa y entro al agua, la cual ya estaba tibia…

Tardo en salir, cuando lo hizo, las otras dos continuaban discutiendo, fue a su habitación en total silencio; cuando llego se vistió y salió, hacia el comedor, donde la esperaban para desayunar, al llegar todos la miraron interrogantes.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?-. Preguntó Luka, Gumi arqueo una ceja y miro su ropa.

Vestía totalmente como un chico, incluso su pelo lo dejo tal cual, como si no le importara su apariencia. Se quedo en silencio unos minutos para después decir un sencillo "oh", se sentó junto a Lily y comió su desayuno en total silencio.

Al acabar se levanto y dejo los platos en el fregadero, fue a su cuarto y todos se quedaron confundidos por la actitud de la chica.

Una vez en su cuarto se miro al espejo; y sonrió, ciertamente se parecía a Gumiya, pero la altura, largo del pelo y por supuesto, su abultado pecho la delataba. Suspiro deprimida y se cambio; un sencillo pantalón oscuro y una blusa naranja sin mangas.

Bajo y se sentó en el sillón, donde estaba Miki, veía un documental sobre suri catas… vio el documental por un buen rato; si bien, el ver que hacían esos animalitos en sus madrigueras no era muy interesante, pero le ayudo a despejar su mente un rato…hasta que el mundo se puso en su contra. Miki cambio el canal, pero Miku la llamo y se fue dejándole en dicho canal, Gumi casi se caía del sillón, ya que se presento el concierto, donde había estado Gumiya.

Se quedo estática mirando el concierto, la voz se le hacía desconocida, e incluso la apariencia.

No despego la vista hasta que acabo, permaneció así, hasta que termino…se levanto y salió al patio, se sentó en el pasto y miro a la nada…sentía algo parecido a la depresión, pero esta estaba mesclada con tristeza y nostalgia… suspiro y cerró los ojos.

En la casa, Dell no tenía trabajo, pero tenía la laptop encendida, y jugaba "Plantas vs Zombies", estaba, en lo que cabe, concentrado, ya que bostezaba de cuando en cuando. Pero alguien le pidió atención mayor…

-¿Dejaras de verme y hablar de una buena vez?-. Miró a Gakupo, que desde hacía rato lo veía. Gakupo se levanto y se sentó junto a él. –Dime lo que te molesta, hijo mío-. Hablo con tono fraternal totalmente falso, pero el otro se vio que no tenía ganas de pelear, y no replico contra eso.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor-.

-No me gusta cuando me pides favores…siempre me desvelo por ello-. Contestó, recargándose en la silla -¿Y? Dime de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta-. Una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Dell, y Gakupo sonrió. En definitiva, se alegraba ser amigo de ese amante de las computadoras.

Si bien Gumi siguió en depresión, pero se le olvido, porque repentinamente y sin explicación; Dell se fue de la casa, Haku no se entero hasta el otro día, ya que su hermano se fue en la noche…esa mañana lloro a mares la chica, ni siquiera tomo alcohol. Lloraba, y lloraba…de verdad quería mucho a su hermano…demasiado, ya que empezó a ventilar intimidades sobre ella y Dell… y resulto ser que los "hermanitos", tenían una relación más que fraternal.

-¿ya lo llamaste a su celular?-. El rostro de Haku se ilumino, no se le había ocurrido esa cosa tan simple. Tomo el teléfono de la casa y marco el número, todos esperaron en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

-¡¿Dónde estás?-. Casi deja sordo a Dell, que del otro lado, se alejo el celular de la oreja.

-Afuera-.

-¿De dónde?-.

-De un edificio-.

-¿De cuál edificio?-.

-De…-. Se escucho silencio total…había colgado, Haku tiro el teléfono y volvió a llorar; empezó a decir que Dell no la quería, que tenia alguien más, que ya no volvería, y que se casaría. Total, hizo todo un teatro, lloro, golpeo y grito, hasta arrojo una silla por la ventana…hasta las seis de la tarde se calmo, y se quedo dormida. Gumi se acostó en su cama, les fue difícil a todos calmar a una histérica Haku, aunque se imagino cómo se sentía el buscar a un ser querido y no encontrarlo.

Unas dos semanas…que se volvieron meses…sin la presencia de Dell, los sollozos de Haku, y la mete divagante de Gumi. Simplemente no parecían esas dos alegrarse con nada, las llevaban de compras, a pasear, a todos lados, y nada.

Estaban en una pizzería, platicaban, incluso Gumi se anexo a la convivencia. Estaban bien, muy bien, tranquilas…pero Gumi miro a lo lejos una cabellera verde, y un rostro joven con un par de lentes tapándole los ojos. Se levanto, tiro la silla y espanto a sus amigas, salió corriendo en dirección donde había visto al chico. Llego…y no encontró nada, vio en las tiendas cercanas y no encontró lo que quería.

Se detuvo y en las escaleras eléctricas lo volvió a ver, corrió hacia ellas, y bajo corriendo, al llegar debajo de nuevo lo perdió, lo vio fuera de la plaza y fue detrás de nuevo. En el estacionamiento…lo perdió totalmente, la cantidad de autos que entraban y salían era enorme, y no podía ver dentro de los carros en movimiento. Se sentó en una banqueta, y se tapo la cara con ambas manos. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y gritar, pero no lo hizo, respiro profundamente y se levanto, sacudió su ropa y fue a la pizzería donde dejo a las chicas.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?-. Se sentó en su lugar y les sonrió.

-Pensé haber visto a un conocido, pero me equivoque-.

El resto de la tarde, fueron a ver tiendas, y a sobregirar sus tarjetas. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Haku, ebria y dormida. Junto con Kiyoteru, que estaba en igualdad de condiciones, al parecer, él le hiso compañía a la hora de desahogar sus penas en el alcohol. Big Al llevo a Kiyoteru a su cuarto y Gakupo a Haku, al cuarto de ella.

La cena fue normal, pero Gumi, no comento sobre la persona que vio, y que persiguió por la plaza comercial. Al acabar la cena fue a su cuarto, se coloco su pijama y se recostó boca arriba.

-De seguro me equivoque, es imposible que este aquí-. Se acurruco en su cama, y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Otra semana paso, y el ánimo de Gumi mejoro, ya sonreía con más frecuencia, y hablaba más…si bien el de Haku iba de picada, pero todos hacían lo mejor para que la pobre no se pusiera a llorar por horas enteras. Gumi salió, fue a un parque donde se sentó en un columpio y ahí estuvo hasta tarde. Se levanto y fue a casa.

-Ya llegue-. Dijo, pero nadie la recibió, entro y abrió la puerta de la sala. Ahí dentro estaba; Gakupo, "master", Haku, que estaba aferrada a Dell… y la persona que le causaba dolores de cabeza.

-Hola-. Se acerco a paso firme y le dio un puñetazo, dejándole la mejilla roja, el otro se levanto y la miro.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?-. Gritó, Gumi, solo miro su mano, también enrojecida.

Gumi lo miro, de pies a cabeza; su cabello verde corto, sus ojos del mismo color, su rostro aun con rasgos aniñados, y sus lentes. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de él, causando un sonrojo por parte del chico.

-¿Gumiya?...-. Llamo, él la miro y asintió levemente.

Estaban en sus cuartos, no había nada que hacer, así que no bajaron a la sala. Pero escucharon el grito de Gumi y todos bajaron, o trataron, ya que se atoraron en las escaleras, y Len se cayó, rodando por las escaleras, seguido por Rin, que cayó igual, pero sobre él. Una vez ya levantados los Kagamine, entraron de golpe a la sala, preocupados por Gumi…

-¡¿Qué paso?-. Preguntaron al unísono, pero fueron ignorados, y tampoco se molestaron en pedir respuestas; frente a ellos estaba Gumi, riendo y feliz de la vida, abrazando a Gumiya…que estaba estático y su rostro totalmente rojo.

Parpadearon numerosas veces, y tallaron sus ojos, incluso se pellizcaron.

-¿Esto es real? Rin, viendo a su hermano.

-No sé…-.

-Se supone que Gumi era Gumiya…-.

-Entonces, ¿Porqué Gumi esta abrazando a Gumiya?-. Miki termino la oración de Lily. Pero se quedaron en duda. Pensando…tratando de entender…claro eso fue alrededor de 3 minutos, hasta que Gacha, fue y también abrazo a Gumiya.

Las chicas se vieron las unas a las otras, y la primera en saltar al abrazo "grupal" fue Lily, y las otras la siguieron, al final Gumiya ya ni podía hablar de lo nervioso que estaba al tener las chicas sobre él, y se le habían caído los lentes incluso, así que ni veía bien, pero sentía a la perfección las "personalidades" de cada una de ellas, especialmente de Gumi, que estaba sobre él, literalmente.

-¡Ya! ¡Quítense!-. Escucharon, y al instante obedecieron, ya que la voz, impuso miedo al instante. Se levantaron y miraron alrededor, buscando a quien grito; en el centro estaba Gumi aferrada a Gumiya, él otro, ya había entrado en shock desde hacía ya un buen rato. Gumi las miraba con el seño fruncido.

-Mío-. Dijo, como si fuera una niña pequeña, con su juguete preferido, y que no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo, con nadie.

-Bueno, tranquilícense, y platiquemos-. Dijo "master", por fin agarrando la palabra. Todos se sentaron, si bien, Gumiya, ya recuperado de su shock, aun continuaba algo sonrojado y acalorado…porque Gumi se sentó a su lado, y lo tenía agarrado del brazo. Y no planeaba soltarlo, por lo visto. –Deben preguntarse, que, que hace Gumiya aquí, si era Gumi, solo en otro cuerpo-. Todos asintieron, excluyendo a Dell y Gakupo. –Se debe a que Gakupo me llamo, y me dijo que si podía darle "vida" a Gumiya, sin ser necesario transferir la información de Gumi. Le respondí que sí, pero necesitaba de alguien que pudiera ayudarme-.

-Y me pidió el favor a mí-. Intervino Dell –Me encargue de los detalles de algo personales, y trate de mejorar el problema de la vista, pero ya estaba muy grave. Solo la mejore un poco-. Miraron a Gumiya, este suspiro y se acomodo los lentes, que habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz.

-Entonces…-.

-Gumiya, ya es totalmente independiente de Gumi, una persona aparte-. Termino de decir "master" y todos gritaron de alegría, y las chicas se arrojaron a abrazar a Gumiya, pero Gumi les dedico una mirada asesina, y ninguna se acerco, mejor dicho, se alejaron más. Gumi si que causaba miedo cuando quería.

-Dicen que fue Gakupo quien lo pidió, ¿Por qué?-. Todos miraron a Gakupo y este rio.

-Es que…quería un hermanito menor-. Contestó, y se creó un silencio, hasta que Yuma levanto la mano, pidiendo la palabra, como en una escuela.

-¿Dónde se quedara a dormir? No hay más cuartos-.

-¡Conmigo!-. Gritó Gumi, y todo las miraron.

-¡No!-. Contestó Gumiya, se levanto y zafo del agarre.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Como que porque. Ya no somos la misma persona, y además…no quiero dormir contigo…, alejándose de ella y termino junto a "master".

-¿Porqué? ¿Estás enojado conmigo?-. Preguntó, Gumiya escondió el rostro y no respondió.

Después de despedir a "master" decidieron hacer una cena de bienvenida para Gumiya, aunque sin la aprobación del festejado, pero la hicieron igual, en la fiesta, el pobre estuvo a punto de ser sentado entre las mujeres, pero Len y Piko lo salvaron. Y se sentaron juntos, y la pasaron bien…pero se les salió de control, Haku saco su arsenal de alcohol, y todos, exceptuando a Gacha y Yuki, tomaron, los pequeños se salvaron, porque se habían dormido antes. Pero tomaron una asombrosa cantidad de alcohol…ya al día siguiente se podían lamentar de eso.

En la fiesta, ya influenciados por la gran cantidad de alcohol en las venas…Al se subió a la mesa y canto We are the champions, Tonio canto El fantasma de la opera…bueno, trataron de, ya que ni afinaba, ni cantaban bien…Luka canto Bad romance, Sonika I kiss the girl, y un sinfín de canciones, todas mal…incluso duetos medios raros, con canciones que sorprendieron a los vecinos, y estuvieron a punto de llamar la policía. También la ropa les cambio; Len termino con la ropa de la canción de Magical nuko len len, y Piko con el vestido de Rin de Meltdwon, bailando el carameldance. Y Claro el de la bienvenida no se salvo de una vergüenza, ya que bailo con Gumi sobre la mesa, la canción de Spice.

Al día siguiente despertaron con una resaca…y claro, el piso se vio lleno de vomito, aunque se agrego nuevo, porque Ann se vomito casi al instante de despertarse. Después de tratar de recuperarse, decidieron hacer el cuarto de Gumiya…bueno, iban a escombrar uno de los tantos cuartos llenos de triques; y los encargados de las cosas pesadas fueron todos los hombres de la casa…muy pocos.

-Saca esa caja, ponla en la sala. La revisaremos luego-. Indico Tonio a Gumiya, este vio la caja a su lado, puso un pie sobre ella y la pateo, lo hizo otras dos veces hasta que Tonio lo vio.

-¡¿Qué haces?-.

-La saco del cuarto-. Tonio abrió la caja, y ahí estaba una vajilla…o pretendía serlo, ya que estaba hecha añicos… -ups-

-¡Dios!...bueno, de todos modos estaba fea-.

Limpiando, Gakupo grito como niña al ver una araña. Piko casi se cae por la ventana, ya que el cuarto esta en el segundo piso. Len cayó por las escaleras. Kiyoteru metió la cabeza en una cubeta y ahí se atoro. Al rompió la puerta, bueno le dejo un lindo agujero. Yuma tiro la cubeta con pintura, y todos la pisaron, el piso termino lleno de pisadas de todos. Y Gumiya…Gumiya no hizo absolutamente nada, pero si decirles "animo" y reír era ayudar, entonces si ayudo mucho.

Pero como eran vengativos…lo dijeron que el trabajo más fácil era impermeabilizar arriba, y lo hizo…estaba en el techo, muriéndose de calor, y casi se cayó del techo 3 veces.

-¡Ah! ¡Malditos! Me las van a pagar-. Gritó, sentándose y viendo el cielo, comenzaba a atardecer.

-¿tienes sed?-. Giro a ver, y ahí estaba Gumi, con un vaso lleno de agua, sintió y la chica se lo dio. Se quedaron en silencio viendo el cielo, y sintiendo la ligera brisa. Tranquilidad es lo que sentían, después de agobiantes meses, Gumi se sentía feliz.

-¿Quieres…salir un rato a caminar? a Gumiya, que tenía la cabeza baja, y no dejaba ver su rostro, probablemente porque estaba rojo.

-Si.- contesto Gumi con una sonrisa.

Las chicas acomodaban las cobijas, para la cama de Gumiya, al igual que las cortinas.

-Oigan ¿han visto a Gumiya?-. Preguntó Gakupo, las chicas negaron.

-Tampoco hemos visto a Gumi-. Dijo Miki, antes de que Gakupo se fuera. Gakupo subió a la azotea, y no encontró a ninguno, busco en los cuarto, en el sótano, cobertizo, por todos lados…y nada, ni una señal de vida.

El sol estaba puesto, sentía el aire entre su cabello, miraba a la gente pasar; y sintió que comenzaron a empujar el columpio donde estaba. Miro detrás de ella, y estaba Gumiya, moviéndolo ligeramente, Gumi alzo un poco los pies y se sostuvo de las cadenas. Gumiya la columpiaba lentamente, no quería hacerlo duro, ya que estaban tranquilos. Y tampoco quería que Gumi se enojara con él…de tan solo pensarlo ya se sentía mal.

Mientras en la casa Gakupo lloraba, y era consolado, por todas las chicas.

-¿Pero por qué lloras?-.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡Salieron! ¡Sin mi permiso!-.

-¿Y?-.

-¡¿Y? ¡Y yo quiero que se vean como hermanos! ¡No como algo más!-. Gritó, levantándose.

-Dudo que ellos…-. Miku, que había estado hablando hasta el momento se quedo callada…pensó que eso era realmente probable, ya que Gumi era linda, y Gumiya era guapo…total, que todas las chicas gritaron. En definitiva, Gumi llevaba la delantera.

Mientras, los otros dos, ya iban de regreso, pero iban por el camino largo, y con un paso lento; Gumi iba abrazando el baro de Gumiya, él parecía no molestarle. Pasaron por una florería y la dueña, una señora de edad avanzada, se acerco y le dio una rosa blanca a Gumiya, que la tomo y la miro confundido.

-Para su novia-. Gumiya se puso rojo, la señora rio, y Gumi sonrió. Le dio la rosa a Gumi y continuaron caminando. Gumi bajo su mano, y tomo la de el…y se sorprendió, cuando Gumiya le correspondió.

Las chicas estaban mal, Gumi no llevaba la delantera, Gumi ya había ganado. En la casa, se estaba muriendo Gakupo, y las chicas entraron en pánico. Ellos…decidieron dar otra vuelta al parque donde estaban.

* * *

><p>ahora los reviews!<p>

Ade Mozart: Gracias por los consejos, los use, y espero te gustara, pero no volviste a comentar ._. de todos modos gracias por leer y comentar.

Kurai5H: ¡A ti te doy muchisimas gracias! has leído los tres mugrosos fic que e puesto, y ciertamente, el de "un pequeño mal entendido" esta mal, es que fue de momento, y no me fije en la redacción, solo fue de aburrimiento y divagación, de todos modos gracias :D y espero que mis futuros fic´s te gusten.

KokoroKiwi: -le apunta con una pistola- ¿como supiste que acababa así? ¬¬ ¿quien te dijo?...o ¡¿mi historia fue predecibles? -se deprime-

cambiando de tema, me sorprendiste, porque no habías comentado antes, y me quede de O.O pero me alegro que te allá gustado esta cosita :3 y espero veas otros de mis fic´s, porque planeo hacer más de Gumi y Gumiya :D y otros vocaloid y fanmade.

Isa-chan: ¡TE RECONTRA ADORO! te doy las gracias por ayudarme en esto de FF, ya que sin tu ayuda, no comprenderia y no hubiera subino este fic, que la verdad me gusto x3 y espero que a ti tambien. Muchas gracias, eres mi idola en cuanto a los fic´s junto con Nell xD y bueno, si le voy a pasar el de "un pequeño mal entendido"


End file.
